Your Turn
by LexusGrey
Summary: Written for Porn Battle XI. Prompt: Cara/Kahlan/Richard, sharing, middle, bed, rule  ***WARNINGS: rough, anal*** This is pure smut. It's Cara/Richard/ sort of Kahlan , and then Cara/Kahlan


"Really? There was only one room available for the three of us?" Kahlan asked as they ascended the stairs.

"Yes," Cara said tersely.

"Really?" Kahlan asked Richard.

"No, I lied," Cara quipped, shoving open the door with her shoulder and preceding the other two inside.

"Yes, really," Richard said gently.

Kahlan stepped inside and closed the door behind her, her pack dropping to the floor as she nearly whined, "one bed?"

"If you have a problem sharing, then Richard and I will take the bed, and you can have the floor," Cara said with an impatient smile, dropping her pack as well.

"No, thank you," Kahlan said, exhausted and wanting a soft mattress to sleep on. "But there will be a rule."

"Of course there will be a rule, Kahlan," Richard sighed, tossing his pack to the floor and taking off his boots.

"I mean it," Kahlan insisted, starting to unlace hers as well. "There will be no sleeping nude while we share a bed."

"Whatever you say, Mother Confessor," Cara purred, kicking her boots across the room and starting to unlace her leathers.

"I mean it," Kahlan said again, taking off one boot and beginning the arduous process of removing the other.

Cara shucked her leathers and slid naked into the bed. "You mean it," she echoed. "I understand. Good night."

"Cara!" Kahlan said sternly, finishing her task and setting her boots next to each other, under the small round table beside the door. A rustling alerted her to more clothes being removed and she snapped her gaze to Richard. "Richard!"

"What?" He looked up in confusion as he slid off his vest and undid his pants.

"Can neither of you hear me?" Kahlan asked, frustrated. "I said no sleeping nude!"

"My clothes are sweaty and dirty," Richard said, as if that was reason enough to sleep naked. He pushed out of his pants and headed for the bed, very aware of Cara's eyes on his body. It wasn't as though she tried to hide it.

Kahlan leapt onto the bed before Richard reached it, situating herself right in the middle.

"Cockblocker," Cara muttered under her breath.

Kahlan's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she looked at Cara. "What did you say?" she breathed, stunned.

"She said cockblocker," Richard replied, sliding into bed on the other side of Kahlan.

Kahlan chose not to respond.

Half an hour passed, none of them sleeping. Just tossing and turning, or lying still staring at the ceiling, or each other. Finally, Cara had had enough. "We all need it," she stated, her casual voice piercing the silence. "After the day we had, we all need it, and even you know it, Mother Confessor. You're just too stubborn and _chaste _to admit it."

Kahlan shifted uncomfortably. "I'm perfectly fine," she lied.

"Well I've had enough of your rules," Cara snapped. She started to get out of bed, but a gentle hand on her arm stayed her movements.

"Where are you going?" Kahlan asked softly.

"Somewhere I can get fucked," Cara sneered.

"No, I..." Kahlan protested, the pain of indecision shining in her eyes, reflecting off of them even in the near-darkness. "No, don't," she finally said. "I'll switch places with you so you and Richard can..." she swallowed hard, unable to make herself say the word.

Richard perked up. "Really?" he said eagerly, and cleared his throat. "I mean... really?" he asked, much less eager, more gruffly.

Kahlan bit her lip and nodded, scooting toward Cara until the blonde had enough room to wedge between her and Richard.

Cara threw a leg over Richard and straddled him before he could think about trying to be on top. "Are you ready?"

"I'm halfway there."

"Halfway?" Cara gawked.

"Fuck, Cara, I can't just- I have to- give me a hand job or something, then I'll be ready!"

Cara growled and spit on her hand.

Kahlan thought that was disgusting. She tried to block it out.

Richard groaned as the Mord-Sith's hand wrapped around him, roughly working him up from half-mast.

Kahlan's breath quickened, wondering what he felt like... wondering if she would even be able to get him... hard. Just thinking the word in her head made her blush.

"Do you like that, Richie boy?" Cara taunted, squeezing his balls with her left hand, loving the way he squirmed.

"Do you like this?" Kahlan heard Richard ask in response, followed by a grunt of pain from Cara.

"Richard Rahl, I will end you," Cara said through clenched teeth.

Kahlan really wanted to know what he was doing. She put her hands over her face and turned her head to peek through her fingers.

His hands were at his sides. She gasped when she saw his face, though. He was making the most hideous, unattractive, unacceptable face she had ever seen. "Richard!" she shrieked before she could stop herself. "Stop that! Stop it!"

"I didn't know you wanted to watch, Mother Confessor," Cara said coolly as Richard stopped making the face. Things shifted into a more serious mood then.

Kahlan swallowed hard and shook her head, turning away.

Cara sighed, wishing there was some way to get Kahlan past her inhibitions, but short of forcing her, which Cara refused to do despite being a Mord-Sith, she could think of nothing. She sighed again, turning her wistful look back to her Lord Rahl, and slowly lowered herself onto him, taking his full length easily. "Maybe you should add a few fingers, too," she said wryly.

"Are you implying," Richard asked with a grunt, bucking up into her, "that my dick isn't big enough for you?"

"Was I speaking High D'Haran?" Cara asked, raising an eyebrow.

Richard got annoyed and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and lifting Cara off him. Before she could blink, he had her bent over the bed and was buried to the base in her backside.

Cara gasped in shock, one arm shooting out to grab Kahlan's hand, gripping it like a vise. She groaned at the full, tight feeling in her ass, her blue eyes swirling in surprise. She would never have imagined Richard being capable of rendering her speechless.

"Big enough now, Cara?" Richard asked, pulling out and ramming in again, his hips connecting forcefully enough to make her lurch forward.

Kahlan shrieked softly when she was touched, having been turned away and not expecting it. Cara squeezed her hand so hard she thought the bones might break. "What is he... is he..." she whispered, shaking her head, putting her other hand on top of Cara's and stroking gently with her thumb.

Cara cried out with each thrust, clinging to Kahlan, the pain and pleasure mingling deliciously. "Forgive me, Lord Rahl," she managed to apologize before he came, pulling out and turning to avoid accidentally dousing Kahlan in his come.

Kahlan tried not to look while she held Cara's hand, her stomach clenching every time she heard Richard's hips slap against the cheeks of Cara's backside. Her underthings were slightly wet, and the knowledge made her blush. When Cara's hand finally relaxed, she looked at the Mord-Sith, gasping to see tears streaming down her cheeks. "Cara," she breathed, scrambling to sit up, scooting closer to lay Cara's head in her lap and stroke her hair.

"I'm fine," Cara promised. "Bodily reaction." But she didn't object to the treatment, and allowed Kahlan to fuss over her. She purred when she felt fingers sliding through her hair, over and over. She was sure Richard had torn something, by the way her backside was throbbing, and she knew that in the morning, the ache would feel so good she might come every time she took a step.

When she had been lying there for awhile, she realized she could _smell _the Mother Confessor. "You're aroused," she stated flatly, unsurprised when Kahlan stiffened. "Why does that make you ashamed? It's natural to seek physical pleasure. Especially after a day like today."

"But I'm the Mother Confessor," Kahlan said softly, her cheeks flushing pink.

"And even the Mother Confessor has needs," Cara rallied. "Needs that should be serviced."

"I've never..." Kahlan faltered, looking away.

"But you want to." It wasn't a question.

"I've been on the edge all day," Kahlan finally admitted.

"How could you not have been?"

"Now that the magic has worn off, my body is demanding things of me that my mind isn't sure it wants."

"We were not permitted a release while the magic held us. It is expected that even without the magical stimulation, your body is still piqued."

"So it isn't false desire?"

"Desire is never false."

"You're looking at me like you want to eat me."

Cara bared her teeth and growled for Kahlan's benefit, nipping the inside of her thigh. "I do."

Kahlan's eyes widened, her thigh twitching under the gentle bite. "You do?" she gasped, her voice quiet and awed.

"Mhmm," Cara said lazily, reaching her hands up under Kahlan's skirts. "Let's get rid of these," she suggested, tugging at the Confessor's underthings.

"I don't I don't okay," Kahlan rushed as Cara pulled them off anyway.

Cara discarded the offending garments and pulled Kahlan's skirts over her head, repositioning herself with her head between the Confessor's legs. Of course the scent was stronger now, and it made her mouth water. She changed her mind, though, wanting Kahlan to be able to see her, and pushed the skirts up around the Confessor's hips.

Kahlan stared at the ceiling, folding her hands in her lap, breathing hard. Her legs were barely spread enough for Cara to fit between them, and at the blonde's urging, she spread them wider with a blush. The first touch of Cara's tongue sent her jerking into the Mord-Sith's mouth and then apologizing furiously, until Cara told her to shut up, and that her lack of control was 'hot'.

Attaching her mouth to Kahlan's clit again, Cara sucked gently, bringing a hand to stroke through dripping wet folds. The fact that no one had done this to Kahlan before just made her taste all the more sweet. She kissed and licked and lapped up wetness as she teased with her fingertips, and finally Kahlan groaned.

"Please," she begged, not entirely sure what she was begging for. She only knew that Richard had been rough with Cara, and Cara had been able to take it. She wanted to be able to take that, too. She knew she wouldn't be able to take it as rough as Cara had, but she could take more than what she was being given, and she had a feeling that Cara was holding back, not doing things she _wanted _to do.

"What?" Cara murmured, nuzzling Kahlan's clit with her nose, then sucking it into her mouth again, bathing it with her tongue.

Kahlan swallowed hard, summoning her nerve, though where it came from she did not know. "Please, be a little bit rougher with me."

Cara's head snapped up, and she pushed a finger into Kahlan, watching the Confessor's face twist with the pleasurable discomfort. "Yes?" she asked, and thrust again when Kahlan nodded. "Well okay then."

After that, Cara established a less-than-gentle rhythm with her finger, pulling harder and tighter on the Confessor's clit until Kahlan's body shook violently with impending orgasm, and even then she gave one more pull with her teeth before she rolled off the bed, watching the Confessor come in all her magnificent glory.

Richard stepped out of the washroom at just that moment, and the sight in front of him made him suddenly so hard again it was painful. "I disappear for five minutes, and you get _this _out of her?" he nearly shrieked at Cara.

Kahlan's eyes were black, the air around her thicker than everywhere else in the room.

Cara palmed Richard's erection as they waited for Kahlan to calm down, and then sent him toward her with a shove. "Your turn."

Richard's eyes bulged. "She is not to be passed around like a-"

Kahlan's eyes swirled blue again and focused on Richard. "Your turn," she interrupted in a low voice, her entire body flushed with exertion.

Richard wasn't going to argue a second time.


End file.
